Blind Date
by SpariaToTheNextLevel
Summary: "Bloody hell, I'm regretting this. What if these people recognize me? What if they're WWE Fans? What if they're going to snap a photo without me knowing and post it on Twitter? What have I got myself into?" (Paige, AJ Lee, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins. Slight Saige and Ambreigns) Femslash.


**I'm officially taking request just let me know if you have an idea! (Paij, Ambreigns/Ambrollins, Bella Twins/Paige and Saige) I'll be happy to write a story involving these ships! Also, let me know what you think about this story. Thank you!**

* * *

Dean Ambrose was sitting on the couch while Roman Reigns is sitting across from him, they were having their day off together since their friends are not answering their text messages and calls. Dean reached for his phone that was placed in a small table, he checked all of his unread messages he scrolled down when the name that he's been waiting to see finally showed up. Dean smirked as he read the message, his plan will work out just fine, hopefully, Paige will agree especially, AJ. Roman looked up at him with questioning eyes. Dean just raised his thumb, giving Roman a 'Thumbs Up'. He texted Paige, Saying they all should meet up at the Coffee Shop where they usually hang out. Roman walked towards him and sat beside him, he shook his head when he saw Paige's response about Dean's plan.

"You're so sure about this big plan of yours, Man? You know AJ will freak out if she finds out about-"

"Shut up, Roman. AJ already knows, Paige told her everything regarding my idea. Believe it or not, Paige just texted me and they both agreed. AJ was hesitant at first, but Paige wanted to try it. Blind Dates aren't that bad, right?"

* * *

Paige and AJ walked inside the Coffee Shop, they both ordered their favorite Latte with a box of Chocolate Muffins. Paige payed for both of them as they walked in their usual spot. Both women leaned their backs in the couch, Paige started munching the muffins as AJ stared at her amused. Paige noticed that AJ is staring at her so, she stopped. She felt a little embarrassed, but it wasn't her fault that she's super hungry and that Roman and Dean is late as always. She took a sip of her Vanilla Latte before looking back at AJ, who's looking back at her.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you going to eat or at least drink your Latte. I payed for that, April."

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm.. just appreciating how good you look today." AJ winked, before getting a muffin and bite it as she looked at Paige.

"You're such an Arse." Paige said a little too loudly, a few people looked their way. She smiled awkwardly, before taking another sip of her drink.

Paige and AJ looked at the now empty box of Chocolate Muffins when their attention got caught up by the door signaling there's a new customer who walked in. Paige smiled when she saw Dean and Roman, AJ then got up from her seat and sat beside Paige. Both men seat across from them.

"Sorry we're late." Dean said, as he snatch AJ's drink. Dean drink it straight as AJ looked at Roman who's laughing, she punch him in the shoulder.

"Free drinks are always the best cure for a dry throat anyway, are you ready for your Blind Date?" He directly asked Paige.

"It's a ridiculous idea since you guys know I'm more interested in the same sex-" Paige was cut off by AJ who touch her arm.

"You are?!" AJ whispered yelled as she stares at Paige, waiting for her answer.

"Thought you knew that by now, Pumpkin. Dean and Roman knew it, they figured it out. I'm surprised they didn't tell you plus, you're my best friend. I thought you put two and two together, guess not." Paige let out a giggle, before looking at Dean and Roman. "I'm up for this Blind Date thingy if this doesn't work out, then I'll just have to ask my crush or whatever kids call it these days." Paige got up and walked straight to the bathroom.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" AJ said as she gave Dean and Roman a death glare.

"We're not sorry, AJ. Dean and I have the impression that you already know and if not then, you have to figure everything out by yourself without any help from the both of us."

"I hate you both especially you, Dean. Blind Date my ass!" AJ said with a serious face before she laughed along with the guys. She just hope this Blind Date will be a disaster, so she could make a move about her feelings towards Paige.

* * *

AJ can't help, but watch Paige, who's sitting in the passenger seat while they assigned Dean Ambrose to be the Driver for tonight's agenda. She noticed that Paige doesn't have any interest in going to the Blind Date. She was texting, tweeting and posting random pictures on her social media accounts. She was wearing her 'This Is My House' shirt, black skinny jeans and sneakers last, but not the least her Snapback. In all honesty, she's dressed up as if she's going to have a meet and greet not a date. _'Poor guy, whoever he is I'm already winning._ ' AJ thought as she smirked.

When they arrive at the venue, a few people came up to them and asked for a selfie with their favorite WWE Superstars they obliged before going inside the restaurant.

"Your date will be here any minute by now. Go sit in that chair." Dean instructs Paige where to seat since her Blind Date already reserve a table for them. Paige shrugged before looking at her friends.

"Bloody hell, I'm regretting this. What if these people recognize me? What if they're WWE Fans? What if they're going to snap a photo without me knowing and post it on Twitter? What have I got myself into?"

"Are you freaking out?" AJ raised her eyebrow at Paige.

"Shut up, AJ!" Paige slightly pushed AJ.

"Will you please stop acting like kids? Paige, Relax. We'll be here. If you need help, if you want us to save you from this date if this person turned out like a creep then let us know. Okay?" Roman hugged Paige.

* * *

Paige was trying to entertain herself as she waits for her 'Date' she was playing a game when a guy fake a cough to get her attention. She looks up and saw a tall man, with long hair and a beard. Not her type, but she's only doing this for Dean since her friend gave his effort to help her.

"Hey." Paige said, awkwardly. The man took his seat opposite to her. He smiled, before extending his hand to Paige for her to shake.

"Saraya Jade Bevis right? It's my pleasure to be here with you."

He knew her full name, just prove this 'Date' is a bad idea. Paige was hesitant at first, but she didn't want to be rude or give a bad first impression to the Man who's still smiling at her. She shook his hand.

"How did you know-" Paige sighed, why everyone doesn't let her finish her sentence?

"I googled you, it was nice to finally meet you in person. You're a great Wrestler, I've watched some of your matches on YouTube when I find out you'll be my date. My favorite move is PTO that was a great one totally giving your opponent a hard time to get out of it. You're still the longest reigning NXT Women's Champion right? 308 days? Correct me if I'm wrong..." Paige immediately got bored, The Man whose name is Seth Rollins can't stop talking about her and her career, the worst thing is he's repeating a lot of things that he already mentioned. Paige fakes a smile as if she's listening to him, she wanted to get out of this restaurant now, She felt like Seth is her stalker and it's giving her the creeps. She glanced at her friend's who's sitting four tables away from them, she hopes that they will notice that she's slowly dying of boredom.

* * *

"Why is she looking at us?" Dean asked curiously at Roman and AJ.

"Where did you find her date anyway?" AJ answered Dean with a question. "It looks like he's the only one who's talking and look at Paige she's totally bored."

"He's a huge Paige Supporter, I found his tweet to Paige from two weeks ago, he was begging her to call him. He tweeted his number I instantly saved it-"

"You've got to be kidding me, Dean! That guy might be a killer or something. We have to do something now!" Roman was about to get up from his seat when AJ pulled him back.

"Stay here.. I'll handle this." AJ said with a sly smirk on her face.

* * *

"Are your family still managing the Training School in Norwich? Your Brothers should join you in WWE. They have a lot of potential. Oh.. your match with Emma to determine the NXT Womens Champion is totally awesome! I just hope they didn't change your Character when you got called up to the Main Roster. Your feud with AJ Lee should be a little sexual no? but I think WWE was sticking to their PG Era-" Paige was shocked when AJ poured a Soup to Seths head, a lot of people are now looking at them, but she doesn't give a damn. She's thankful that AJ is the one saving her from this shitty Blind Date.

"We should stop AJ." Roman nudges Dean, who is happily watching and eating his fries.

"Nope. It's interesting to watch." Dean laughed a little as he heard what AJ said to Seth.

"Who the hell are you?! Don't you know Paige is my girlfriend? She's all mine! You have two seconds to run or else I will punch you straight in your face!" AJ warned.

Seth Rollins looked at AJ and back to Paige before running out of the restaurant, Paige saw a lot of people are already filming the scene. She got up from her seat, she was about to apologize to the people who witness AJs outburst, but soft lips were crashed into hers and she returned the kiss.

"I'll take you to a better Date, Muffin. You in or nah?" AJ asked and Paige accepted.

Dean and Roman smiled to each other as they saw their friends kissed, they were the ones who payed for the damage that AJ have caused and the food that Seth ordered for himself and Paige. While AJ took Paige to her hotel room, they ate a whole box of pizza while playing Mortal Combat, Paige confessed that her 'Crush' is AJ and AJ admit her true feelings for her English Muffin. This is their first date, but they're sure as hell, there's more to come.

* * *

 **Any feedbacks will be much appreciated! Let me know if you have any request.**


End file.
